The present invention relates to guided weapons and, in particular, it concerns guided weapons and corresponding methods of operating guided weapons in which the mode of operation of an explosive charge can be switched by a remote operator during flight.
It is known to provide munitions with various different types of fuze arrangement for detonating an explosive charge against a target under differing operational needs. Many munitions are provided with an impact-detonation fuze which detonates the explosive charge immediately on impact against a target. Where maximum effect is desired within a soft-walled structure (for example, after entering a building window or penetrating into a light vehicle), a munition with a delayed detonation fuze may be preferred so that the munition penetrates into the soft-walled structure prior to detonation. In cases where a direct hit on the target cannot be reliably achieved, or where detonation would be advantageous if it occurred at a stand-off distance prior to impact, a munition with a proximity fuze may be used.
In order to reduce the number of munitions which must be kept in stock, and to increase operational flexibility, it has been proposed to provide a munition with a fuze capable of operating in more than one mode of operation. An example of this may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,416 which describes a switchable fuze arrangement which allows a pilot to change the mode of operation of the fuze between “proximity”, “impact” and “delay” by supplying a corresponding electrical switching signal prior to launch of the missile or bomb. Once launched, the mode of operation is fixed.
Many modern guided munitions provide a remote operator with real-time images generated by an image sensor carried by the munition, allowing the remote operator to navigate the munition towards the intended target. Two-way communication for transferring the images to the remote operator and operator inputs to the munition is provided either via a wireless communication system or via a trailing connection such as an optical fiber. In such cases, the remote operator is continuously updated with an image of the target region, and may become aware of situations which would have favored a different type of fuze operation than was selected prior to launch. This is particularly true in cases of BLOS (beyond line-of-sight) and LOAL (lock-on after launch) operation where the target is not visible to the operator at the time of launch and target acquisition occurs during flight.
There is therefore a need for a guided weapon and corresponding method of operating guided a weapon in which the mode of operation of a fuze for detonating an explosive charge can be switched by a remote operator during flight.